Question: Simplify the following expression. $ (7 + 10 \times 3) - 4 \times 3 $
Explanation: $ = (7 + 30) - 4 \times 3 $ $ = 37 - 4 \times 3 $ $ = 37 - 12 $ $ = 25 $